


Erotomania

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 但再大的雪也会融化，化成和眼泪和体液一样的水，既不纯洁，也不美丽。
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, 勋澈
Kudos: 6





	Erotomania

**Author's Note:**

> 勋澈 师生年下

来自身后炽热的视线，是几乎能让皮肤感受到灼痛的渴切，板书只迟滞了一瞬，自然衔接像笔划间应有的停顿，随后粉笔灰又洋洋洒洒地落下。

此刻只有冰冷的黑板能看到崔胜澈脸上泛起的一阵潮红，他带着点自矜的得意在想——他真的好喜欢我。

他借着转身的片刻调整了一下站姿，宽松的西裤仍柔顺地垂着，有好好地隐藏着他被紧绷的三角内裤束缚住的性器。

巡视的眼神泛之又泛地掠过相仿的脸，却又刻意假装对真正想要注目的对象视若无睹，爱情的主导权似乎总是更被年长者掌握，游刃有余而又显得坏心眼。

“那么，这个问题谁来回答？”

粉笔清脆地敲击了三下黑板，崔胜澈更多地享受了一会恋人被戏弄后的急切，才施舍一般开口，“李知勋，你来。”

这是他斟酌之后给出的甜头，奖赏李知勋今日依旧浓烈地表现出来的爱意。

在崔胜澈眼里，故意不接自己递出的粉笔也只是李知勋幼稚而可爱的小小报复，毕竟在短暂的眼神交错间，他就能深切感受到自己是如何地被喜欢。

他又在想如果不是自己，李知勋过于沉重的感情是多么地想让人逃离。

“我们是如此地相衬”——这个念头的出现更像是带着电，酥酥麻麻的颤栗感从尾椎骨开始直冲天灵盖，他难耐地夹紧双腿，藉由讲台遮掩即使在束缚下也已经勃起的性器，自己赤裸暴露的肮脏性欲。

他当然无法控制自己的臆想，李知勋规规矩矩摆放在书桌下的双腿之间，在这样神圣的课堂之内，对着正在讲课的老师，是否也有同样的苟且。

这是自然的吧，因为他们之间有同样的爱，崔胜澈对此深信不疑。

课堂时间还剩下六分钟，崔胜澈回忆了一下课表，确认此刻的办公室里应该一个人也没有，私心就不自觉被挑动，突来的急切心情也让他再顾不上为人师表的庄重，“其他人先自习，李知勋来我办公室拿一下试卷。”

不同于其他人低低的哀嚎，李知勋平静地站起来，应了一声好，崔胜澈则在貌似不经意间瞥了一眼他的裆部，可惜着它的平静。

在同样的平静的长廊里，从左侧的教室里传出听不太清的讲课声，李知勋慢了半步落在身后。

伴随着被凝视的感觉，崔胜澈不自觉收紧了抱着教案的手，讲义的纸张边缘被指尖捏得皱皱巴巴，他的皮鞋踩在地上声音清脆，压住了帆布鞋每一次轻柔的落地。

走惯了的廊道第一次显得如此空旷而漫长，漫长得好像永无边际，也正被许愿着不要有尽头。

幻想能将幻想无限制拉长，而时间被现实驱使着总会有终结，一秒钟能走两步，一分十二秒就是一百四十四步，而在一百四十四步之后就迎来了终结。

办公室的空调没有在运作，窗外也没有太阳，只有不知道从哪里而来的冷冷的光，让整个房间都显得冰冷。

崔胜澈拖拉着在右边抽屉寻找着明知道被放在左边第三个抽屉的试卷，他并不需要抬头也知道李知勋的视线仍停留在他身上，如之前的所有时间一样不变，他安心地假装搜寻不到，好让自己更久地沐浴在注视下。

随着时间的推移，他终于甘心将试卷抽出，回身看见了李知勋被冻得有些发红的脸，连耳朵尖都被冷意掐红了，他有点懊恼自己的粗心大意，满满一大叠的试卷被他随意放在桌子边沿，再着急忙慌地去找空调遥控器，结果又在转身间不小心撞到了试卷堆。

“啊——”

灾难没有在一声惊呼之后降临，从中插进来一只细白的手，稳稳地扶住了差点倒下的试卷，而这时候崔胜澈的补救才姗姗来迟，指尖正正好擦过了李知勋的手背，即使在寒冷之中，李知勋手上青青紫紫的血管也看得分明。

他的手好凉。

崔胜澈还顾及着场所的问题不敢表现出过分的关心，表面上摆着大人的正经，他貌似镇定地将话题转移，“快到期末考试了，你上次数学卷子错了挺多的，明天放了学你来找我，我给你讲讲题。”

李知勋柔顺地点点头，说好的，“谢谢老师。”

他的声音听起来清澈且透明，像冬天的初雪，六角的冰晶既纯洁又美丽，轻飘飘地从云层里落下来，厚厚地堆在一起，覆盖在污浊的地面上。

这就足够让崔胜澈觉得目眩神迷，陷入晕晕陶陶的漂浮感里，他嘴里莫名发干，脑子里又泛起了无边际的绮念。

崔胜澈突然想到，今年冬天的第一场雪还没下。

“老师，我可以回教室了吗？”李知勋抱起了试卷，在他用力的时候，手上的筋络则会更分明一点。

崔胜澈醒了过来，又一次开始痛恨会终结的时间，他有些依依不舍地开口：“嗯，你先回去吧。”

在更安静的时候，帆布鞋落在地上的声音也显得清晰，因为是深刻地认知到是在远离，依恋就会不受控制地更盛从前，李知勋才刚踏出办公室的门一步，他就忍不住先开口，“知勋，明天见。”

隐晦的含义全都被藏在用词吐字里，他想他应该会明白的，宽慰自己似的，确切地认为在只有两个人的场合应该可以有更外露地表达。

李知勋顿了一下脚步，应了一声。

而这时候下课的铃声的也刚好响起，掩住了他的尾音，学生们嘻嘻笑着从教室里跑出来，拥拥攘攘地挤满了方才还只独属于两个人的过道。

李知勋捧着试卷沉静地在热闹里穿行，像海水中的唯一一片雪，而很快地，他的背影就消失在了人群里。

第一个下了课回来的老师是跟崔胜澈关系还可以的同期，看见崔胜澈发呆似地靠在墙边，笑着打趣他，你怵这干嘛呢，身上都沾到灰了。

他这才恍然醒了，笑眯眯地说了些场面话，漫不经心地拍打着肩侧弄脏的地方，脑子里还在想着李知勋。

空气里漂浮着白色的墙灰就像是宇宙里漂浮着的垃圾废料，无温而晦暗，也不引人注意。

下班后崔胜澈是最后一个走的，他拐到李知勋他们班看了一眼，人早就走光了，他说不好是有些安心还是有些失望，走出教学楼往校门外走的中途，天上掉下来了第一片雪花，落在了他的肩上，一下子就融化成了一小滩水渍。

这场雪不够大，落在地上就化成了灰灰的雪水，只偶尔在角落里簇成一堆，也被地上的尘和土染得脏兮兮的。

崔胜澈刻意地踩上去，软绵绵的雪被踩实了，有令人牙酸地咯叽声，他思忖着明日化雪了会再降温，李知勋怕冷，还是要把公寓弄得更暖和一些。

有这么个考量之后，回家的路上就不自觉绕路去商场，买了个聊胜于无的暖风机。

商场是最追着节日跑的地方，圣诞节还差几天才到，圣诞树与麋鹿就已经全都摆好，背景音乐也换成了满是圣诞节气息的音乐，穿着圣诞老人公仔服的工作人员四处给小朋友散气球，崔胜澈路过他的身边，其实有点想要。

橱窗里塑料模特穿着厚厚的冬装，看起来暖和到热，崔胜澈一眼就看见了模特脖子上围着的围巾，是个他觉得有些贵的品牌，不用看价格就觉得自己不舍得买。

可惜转头出门了大概一百来米还是心心念念，咬咬牙又拐回了专柜，看了一眼吊牌，标价₩680000。

专柜小姐笑容甜美的推销像阵地轰炸连珠炮，大概是总算抓到一个上门的顾客，不舍得轻易放弃，“我们这款经典格纹的围巾，是纯羊绒的，质量很好也很保暖，您可以摸摸看，不知道您是送人还是自用呢？”

“送人的。”

她几乎要把围巾捧到崔胜澈眼前来，言辞之间充满诱惑力，“那就更好了，我们支持私人订制姓名缩写的字母绣标，现在购买，还提供限量的圣诞礼盒包装哦。”

崔胜澈摸了摸，确实是既轻又柔软，有一条浅蓝格纹的配色，像极了初雪后的天空，几乎让他挪不开眼，他又开始想象，这样轻盈的颜色如果围在李知勋脖子上又是多与他白皙的肤色相衬。

李知勋一定会用慕恋的眼神看着他，用温柔的声音说：“老师，谢谢你，我很喜欢。”

“我刷卡。”这句话是热血上头，崔胜澈很确定自己看到专柜小姐一瞬间笑得更加灿烂。

她怕人反悔似的，接下来刷卡刺绣包装的动作简直称得上一气呵成，一直到最后仍很有职业道德地说着客套话，“不知道您是送给谁呢？真幸福呢。”

若是喜欢就好了，他只语焉不详地开口，“送给家里的小朋友。”

雪一直绵绵下着，风也泠冽，吹得脸上红血丝都冒了出来，崔胜澈自己自然是看不到，暴露在外的皮肤逐渐变得麻木是清晰的感知，额前的刘海被雪打湿了结成绺，也带着寒意，他还有好好记得把礼品盒用大衣外套裹紧了别叫风雪钻进去。

他整个人都几乎被冰冷掩埋，甚至有一两颗雪粒落在肩上怎么都不肯融化。

一进门屋子里也未必有多暖和，温度也足够让那几粒雪沁进衣服里和别的水渍混到了一块，崔胜澈打了个喷嚏，抖抖索索地把半湿的外套脱了。

空调在稳定的运作，浴室里的水流哗哗地流下来。

温热的水打在皮肤上，柔软了冻僵的关节，关于寒冷的痛觉此刻才姗姗来迟，错过节拍的隐痛又很快地变成了鼓胀的疼，身体好像失去了对冷热的正确感知，只剩下了难捱的连绵的痛楚。

知勋，知勋，知勋。

想到他的名字都会不再痛一样。

好喜欢。

水流也像洗刷掉了理智。

室温在空调的控制下维持住了恒定的温暖，崔胜澈陷落在沙发前的地毯上，视角比平时低一些，才  
刚好看到了角落里不知道放了多久的皱巴巴的烟盒，他从里面抽出来一支同样皱巴巴的烟，找了一阵打火机，也只翻到了一盒受了潮的火柴。

一连试了好几根火柴，用火柴头擦过火柴盒的侧面也只有袅无声息的一点烟，他几乎要放弃，不抱希望的最后一根却突然擦亮了火光，烟草燃烧着，弥散开不再那么熟悉的烟草味道，在烟雾里，他又有了胡思乱想的余裕。

若是进行一百次的限定问询你想起了谁，崔胜澈有一百零一次的答案是李知勋。

——知勋也在想我吧？

这也不能怪他吧，他给自己找了个理由，距离上一次看到知勋已经过去七个小时又四十五分钟，对于热恋期的情侣来说这是多么漫长的分离。

他想得太入神，以至于就让香烟在指缝间独自缓慢燃烧，蓄出长长的一节灰，只一下地抖动，就颤颤巍巍地带着温度落在手臂前端的桡骨上，不至于灼伤，但会让皮肤感到刺痛，就像是被李知勋凝视，热切到发烫。

好喜欢。

他急切地碾灭了烟头上的火星，不自觉涨红了脸，零碎的一点烟草伴着灰烬歪歪扭扭地在烟灰缸里散开，自我奉献地燃烧出最后一点白烟。

睡裤的松紧带被粗鲁地扯开，他没穿内裤，已经硬到发痛的性器直接就露了出来，不知道什么时候他的手又变得冰凉，大概是应激下血液过分地被分配给了大脑还是心脏或者因为下流的欲望。

他紧闭着眼睛，同时也抿紧了嘴，只偶尔发出几声甜腻的鼻音，他自慰的时候没什么技巧，只是直白地套弄着自己的阴茎就觉得下一秒就会射出来，光是在脑子里不断喊着李知勋的名字都已经像是催情药。

他整个人都在烧，烧得眼皮红通通的，鼻子也红红的，眼睛也红红的，手指尖也红红的，连绷紧了的脚趾也是红红的，他紧闭的双眼里挤出点生理性的眼泪，肮脏的的性器断断续续吐出来白白的东西。

——知勋高二了，他学过生理健康课的，也会和男同学讨论这些事，说不定还被起哄着一起看过成人影片然后勃起，知勋也会用白皙的手指握住稚嫩的性器。

崔胜澈想象不出李知勋高潮的模样，但觉得他现在的自慰对象应该是深爱的自己，所以这是对等的淫欲，不算单方面的亵渎。

假设现在抚摸着自己的手属于李知勋，仿照是有来自他的温柔的爱抚，快感在连续不断地累加，直到发泄的临界点，太强烈的冲击让身体和灵魂好像随时都会全盘崩溃。

越临近高潮，崔胜澈就越是粗暴而急促地对待自己的性器，几乎不像是对待重要的器官，大概是被快感彻底压倒了痛感，就误认为痛也能得到快乐。

他要死死地咬着下唇才能不发出色情的呻吟声，怕自己不知廉耻的呼唤一但开头就无法结束，怕被世界上的所有人知道他对李知勋过度的爱意。

伴随着鸟似的哀鸣，他终于全身紧绷着把精液射到了自己的手心。

快感是一阵浪潮，在涨潮退去后还有几波余浪翻卷，软绵绵的手又从头到尾地套弄了几下性器，挤出了囊袋里藏着最后一点浊白，而手心原本的精液全被抹在了已经软下来的茎身上，显得黏黏糟糟，一塌糊涂。

崔胜澈实在懒得再洗一个澡，就只在盥洗池前偷懒地冲洗阴茎，他抬头看见镜子里的自己别扭的姿势也会笑，他想得不能再想地想在镜子里看见李知勋。

*/

今天要是也下雪就好了，崔胜澈一张开眼就在许愿。

想着要是李知勋忘了带伞，他们俩就能共打一把伞回来。

只要一想到这个场景的浪漫，就像连心脏都在震颤，他只像个小女生似的拧过身埋进枕头里笑，他也觉得自己幼稚，但若是成熟些的思考，又觉得只有一把伞怕是拦不住雪，可两把伞就会离得太远。

就稀里糊涂地绕着没影的事儿烦恼个不停。

崔胜澈在床上浪费了太多时间，早上急急匆匆赶到学校只差一点点就要迟到，气还没喘匀呢，先依着往常的习惯绕了一圈绕到李知勋他们班门口。

他原本是不贪心的，只要透过玻璃窗看一眼就好，他能忽略这块玻璃的存在，用依恋将空间距离缩窄，但得寸进尺是人的天性吧，他又开始期盼着可以看到李知勋的正脸。

人生不如意十之八九，但今天大概是崔胜澈的一二，这时候李知勋恰好直起身伸了个懒腰，又自然地往窗外看来。

禁忌的罪恶感好像会被校园无限放大，迟到的羞愧感在视线交汇的一刻才来，超过期待的好运带来的第一反应是不可置信的逃避，而崔胜澈勉强才能克制住转开头或者避开视线的冲动，眨了眨眼睛，无声地冲着李知勋开口说早上好。

李知勋冲他笑了一下，又很快地低下头。

还是那样想着，他可真爱我呀。

爱意让心飘飘然不落下，崔胜澈步履轻快地走在此刻平静的走廊里，唯一能听见的声音是自己扑通扑通的心跳，他一直低着头，怕被人看到脸上有傍晚的飞霞，快要带着他飞起来，飞到天边去，飞到太阳身边去，直到被太阳烤到融化。

他一直维持着甜蜜的喜悦直到办公室，自然又少不了被打趣，有同事趁机开口想给他做媒，他则是难得的松了口，“我有正在交往的对象。”

他自己也在想，今天有些无法自控的失常，实在是因为有些恨不得将心刨出来给人看的瘙痒在骨头缝里穿行，让人心烦意乱，寝食难安。

这就导致今天崔胜澈对李知勋的注视格外敏感，躲闪不掉附骨之疽般的视线，像无意中沾惹上的火苗，一下子就猛烈地烧了起来，烧干了生命必须的水分，却在另一种意义上给予了他养分。

他带着火焰跳进海里，海水扑灭了火焰，盐分却让伤口更疼痛，也更让人觉得干渴，然后就越发的渴望，渴望李知勋的爱慕，渴望亲密的接触，他只能自我催眠，再忍耐一下就好，忍耐会让收获的结果更甜美。

一堂例课结束，崔胜澈连半秒都没有多停留，急匆匆地将火焰甩到身后，只剩下了烧伤过后的阵痛，更叫他如坐针毡。

“老师。”虚掩着的门被敲响，李知勋在崔胜澈迫不及待的请进中走进了早就空了的办公室，诚恳的道歉，“不好意思我来晚了。”

崔胜澈摇摇头说没有，假装不经意地看了一眼表，然后征求李知勋的意见，“那就到我家去吧？”这个问题问出口的时候是他今日唯一从容的时刻，大概是一开始就笃定了答案，当然不会有对未知的忐忑。

李知勋好像带有迟疑，最终还是点了点头。

回去的路上没下雪，崔胜澈捏着自己包里的雨伞觉得可惜，在雪天共打一把伞的浪漫至少现在无法实现，两个人相距有些远，比撑两把伞还要远一些。

崔胜澈觉得把时间浪费在沉默里有些可惜，开了个闲话家常的头，“昨天下雪了，你带伞没？没淋着吧？”

李知勋摇摇头说没有。

“下次可别忘了。”崔胜澈嗔怪似的开口，恼怒李知勋不知道照顾好自己，“小心着点别着凉。”他摆出教诲的口吻，全然忘了自己昨天也是淋着雪回去的狼狈。

化雪的日子果然降了温，李知勋只在校服外面裹了件羽绒服，脸又冻得红通通，崔胜澈想起自己准备好的礼物，越发觉得自己有先见之明。

他想像着李知勋收到礼物的表情，又要控制自己的笑意。

崔胜澈先一步进门，殷切地打开空调和新买的暖风机，他让李知勋在沙发上随便找个位子坐下来，自己去厨房冲了一杯热可可。

出来的时候看到李知勋坐的地方恰好是他昨日自渎的那一块地方，关于色欲的回忆席卷而来，脸上又泛起一阵潮红。

为了遮掩害羞的脸，崔胜澈硬是装出落落大方的样子，“你这还是你第一次来我家吧？”其实心思里有和偷偷带初恋女友回家的小男孩相仿的雀跃和紧张。

李知勋点点头，看着也有点拘谨。

怎么办，崔胜澈苦恼于自己怎么也平复不下来的情绪，勉强把握住为人师表的底线将话题转移，“那我们就开始讲题吧。”

至少在讲题的时候，还能做好老师的本分，花了点时间把李知勋卷子上的错题都讲了一遍，又让李知勋自己再做一次看看。

在李知勋皱着眉头低头验算的时候，崔胜澈的脑子彻底空了下来，方才靠意志压抑住的绮念漫散开，他又在盯着李知勋看。

看着看着就恍了神。

——他好美丽。

这个念头一旦出现在思绪里就无法让人转开，这大概是忍耐的副作用，一但放开之后就再也无法压抑，他情不自禁地想要去触碰李知勋的脸，而在未察觉的时候，就已经伸出了手。

李知勋明明还低着头在数学的泥沼中挣扎，却像侧面长了眼睛一样避开了崔胜澈的动作，也趁势握住了他的手腕，“老师，你想做什么？”

崔胜澈一下子惊醒过来，连忙缩回手，羞愧于自己失去了大人的矜持，又有觉得李知勋大概一直在注意他的得意。

他的指尖又开始发凉，还伴有轻微的麻痹，唯独手腕被抓住的地方在发烫，烫到好像能描摹出李知勋掌心的形状，好清晰。

“啊，对，现在还不行呢。”崔胜澈有些不好意思地开口，但他紧接着又开口补充，“等到放假就可以了吧。”他把握住了暗示的尺度，不让人觉得是自己太过急迫，也不会有让人退却的疏离。

你看啊，成年人是多么的卑鄙。

但他的理智实在控制不住自己过多到漫溢的爱意，反正也就只有我们两个人嘛，他这样放纵自己，“知勋，你真好看。”

在短暂的沉默之后，李知勋直视着他的眼睛，慢条斯理地开口，像是真的好奇，“老师，你为什么总是用渴望的眼神看着我呢，有那么喜欢我吗？”

情绪从羞愧到羞恼再到羞涩，崔胜澈还是红着脸点点头，“我好爱你，知勋，我知道你也同样爱我。”

“可我不爱你。”李知勋吐露出残酷的字眼，一字一句，确保能让人听清，虽然这两句话本来就完全不像，除非刻意，也没人会听反含义。

崔胜澈一下子慌乱地站起来，向着李知勋的位置倾身而去，他就是那个就算含义南辕北辙也想曲意理解的傻瓜，“你说什么呢？你生气了吗？”他惶急地想要去拉李知勋的手，刚刚还带给他温度的手。

“其实现在做也可以哦。”他试图在触碰到李知勋的同时单手解开衬衫领口的纽扣，急躁下却什么也做不好，李知勋后仰了一点没让他碰到，他就干脆收回手，用两只手一起近乎撕扯地去拉领口。

“老师，你有病，你自己知道吗？”李知勋冷冷的看着他，像一场严苛的审判，正式宣判判处崔胜澈有罪。

“我知道，我知道。”他终于解开了纽扣，只是崩了线，不知道往哪儿飞走了一颗，他仍然用着痴慕的眼神在攀附李知勋的身体。

他像个要挽回爱情的可悲的人，无论对方说什么他都会说承认就只为了和好，而当实在无计可施时，就只想得出靠肉体维系这种低劣的方法。

他急切地跪伏下去，灵活地钻到了李知勋双腿之间，生涩地去解李知勋的裤链，忙乱间指尖被冰冷的金属拉链夹出小小一道血口，这时候当然也顾不上这点疼痛，只是庆幸，在这个过程里，李知勋没有再推开他。

他在想，李知勋果然只是生气了。

这会让他比较安心。

李知勋较常人更白，甚至连性器也比别人白一些，看起来干净又漂亮，形状也好，一点都不会让人觉得丑陋，它此刻没有安安静静地蛰伏在乱糟糟的草丛里，也没有到急不可耐的完全勃起状态，正处在中间值，半软不硬的样子，大概接下来的状态全依凭崔胜澈的表现。

他试探性地伸出舌头舔弄着阴茎前端的马眼，尝到了一点渗出的前列腺液，味道不会太过讨厌。

自慰是每个男人天生的技能，但口交不是，他借用了以往所看过的影像资料和色情文字，再加上一点试图讨好的决心。

某种程度上来说，笨拙的努力能超越技巧更让李知勋被取悦。

阴茎在肉眼可见地在膨胀，隐藏在薄薄皮肤下青筋越发明显，也开始显出形容的可怖。

崔胜澈清晰地意识到，血管里是知勋的血液在流动。

这让他大胆了一些，也不再有惶惑，他开始尝试着用口腔包裹李知勋的性器，只勉强也含进去了大约一半，龟头顶在喉头，引起了一阵反射性的干呕。

李知勋的手正虚按在他的头顶，逗弄猫狗一样的漫不经心。

自己做的好吗？崔胜澈又开始感到不安，他尽力抬起视线，沿着手臂线条往上望去，李知勋的神色还是淡淡的，但多了一些慵懒的满意，这就是世界上最有效的安慰剂，也是对崔胜澈最好的褒奖和鼓励。

但技巧的差距也不是决心能够弥补，他吞吐性器的节奏还是不温不火，舌头在口腔间的转动也过于生涩，他拉着李知勋的裤脚从中汲取力量，只听见李知勋叹了一口气，“老师，你还真的很不擅长诶。”

听着声音的下一刻，崔胜澈就发现自己被推倒在地。

李知勋抚摸着他的性器随意撸动了几下，他才发现自己不知道什么时候已经勃起，性器颤抖着吐出来一些透明的前列腺液，李知勋故意将沾上粘腻液体的手展现在他眼前，说着老师真的好色啊，又尝试着揉弄崔胜澈后方的入口。

阴茎被爱抚着的快感超过了后穴被手指侵入的不适，李知勋看起来很熟练，也总能恰到好处的抚摸着崔胜澈的敏感点。

只是性器抵在不该被用来性交的地方还是会带来恐惧，崔胜澈对抗着自己想要挣扎的本能，轻颤着将双腿打开，他默默念着李知勋的名字，好像这样就不会觉得害怕。

被缓慢而坚定地侵略带来的唯一感觉就是疼痛，痛得像被活着被剖开肚皮的鱼，睁大了无神的双眼。身体被撕裂的疼痛和恐惧揉杂在一起，因为恐惧而紧绷，因为紧绷而更疼痛，他不知道自己的性器是什么时候勃起的，但知道自己的性器是什么时候萎顿。

他发现，他没有自己想象中那么习惯于性爱，那么他记忆里的旖旎，是不是真的也都只是他的春梦幻想。

崔胜澈像个害了一场大病的患者，病得久了之后，拖得提不起劲的也就不是病况本身，大概是缠绵病榻太久导致的惰怠，想要克服才知道有多困难，长痛不如短痛这句话谁都会说，可实际上和自我选择痛苦来摆脱这种绵绵的颓唐比起来，更多人容易选择沉浸在温水煮青蛙的缓刑里。

崔胜澈也一样，他只是想沉浸在被李知勋爱意包裹的虚假里。

人类总会幻想，幻想自己是冷酷者唯一的温情。

他能清楚的感知到李知勋的性器正在他的体内，他们完整地没有一丝缝隙地结合在一起，李知勋没有看起来的柔弱，他皱着眉头动作的时候也比他想象中更凌厉。

他的皮子里不再是自己的血与肉，而是李知勋的阴茎，是李知勋的性欲，而他一直以来的空缺，好像终于找到了自己的归属。

“舒服吗？”他其实想说的是我好痛。

但痛苦总是会被爱意假装覆盖。

看见了吗？萦绕在身侧的无穷无尽的飞灰是崔胜澈被自己所幻想的爱意燃烧殆尽之后剩下的余烬。

“我好喜欢你。”他又开口。

李知勋没有回答，只是更用力地顶弄几下作为回答，崔胜澈很快的就没有了再开口的力气，只能轻轻地喘息，喊着李知勋的名字。

就像他想过的那样，被压抑的呼唤一旦开始就无法结束，他狂热的宗教崇拜一般的爱意会被全世界的人都知道。

他还未知的是，李知勋是永远都不会说喜欢，打定了主意要永远享受着单方面的爱，这才是比痛还要觉得痛的恶意。

李知勋终于射在了他的体内。

窗外飘着雪花，像大片大片的羽绒落在了地上，从天上看下去，四处都是银白的一片，无论是光鲜亮丽的高楼还是藏污纳垢的角落，这时候看起来都很干净，带着凛凛的寒气。

但再大的雪也会融化，化成和眼泪和体液一样的水，既不纯洁，也不美丽。

崔胜澈勉强坐起来，感受到体内的液体也跟着流了出来，样子大概也是糟兮兮的糊涂，他只顾着擦干净了手，再擦了擦顺着大腿留下的精液。

他看了眼放礼物的地方，衡量自己大概一时间站不起来，就干脆地选择了爬行，膝盖压在地毯上不觉得疼痛很过分，只是身体还绵软着，动作有些迟缓而无力。

“知勋，这是给你的礼物。”他带着喜悦，虔诚地将礼盒递出，期待着李知勋会喜欢这份礼物，就像性爱过程中的满足。

人类总会幻想，幻想自己是冷酷者唯一的温情，所以崔胜澈也会幻想，李知勋对他只是另外一种稍显残酷的爱意。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> erotomania：恋爱妄想症


End file.
